What is love?
by inuyasha's real girl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome admit their feelings. So do Sango and Miroku. Kagome gets kidnapped and... I don't want to spoil! This is my first fic! Be nice!
1. Decisions

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first inuyasha fic so be nice. Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. So not fair!

Chapter 1- Decisions

Inuyasha's POV

It was late afternoon. I stood waiting near The Bone Eater's Well. As I sat I heard a playfull giggle behind me. It was Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha!" She said.

"You know your three days late. You've been gone for a long time!"(A/N you think he could say hey!)

"You know what? SIT, SIT, SIT!!!"

"What was that for you wench?"

"SIT!!!"

Inuyasha met the ground once more. Kagome stormed of to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha stood up slowly and followed.

"Hey everybody!"

"Hey kagome!" They all yelled.

As I entered Shippo was sucking up to Kagome like always.

"Kagome I missed so much!" He sobbed.

In the corner was Miroku on the floor with a handprint on his left cheek. What can I say he had it coming.

"Stupid pervert," Sango mumbled.

It was getting dark outside and everyone was going to sleep. I lied there with my eyes open. Everyone was resting. I had some thinking to do. 'I still have mixed feelings about Kagome and Kikyo' I thought. I fell asleep.

Dreaming

"Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha yelled. He was lost in a fog. Suddenly Kagome appeared, but it wasn't Kagome it was Kikyo.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes Inuyasha it is me the one you love."

"But I-," He was cut off with warm lips. He reached for her waist and she for his neck. They went into a deeper kiss. Making it more passionate and enjoyable.

"Inu... yasha?" Said a familiar voice. Inuyasha looked back it was Kagome. She had a depressed look on her face. Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo, leaving her surprised.

"Kagome I-I"

"I shoul have known. You don't love me. I'm just a jewel detector." Kagome turned around and ran.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled and ran after her, leaving Kikyo there.

End of dream

"Huh, oh it was just a dream." and with that I feel back asleep.

Next morning

Kagome's POV

As I woke up the sun was shining on my face. I waned to take a walk to clear my mind off a bit. As I went to the door I noticed Inuasha fidgeting. I walked out slowly. It was spring time so I was wearing my short green skirt with a sleeveless blouse.

"Oh Inuyasha, only if you knew how I feel." I said out loud to no one. I sat under a tree and started to think about Inuyasha. I started to close my eyes. 'It's peaceful out here' I thought. I heard something. I stood up.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

No response.

"Show yourself!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whack I heard the person or thing fall to the ground, moaning. It was Inuyasha.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you wench?"

I frowned and walked away. Storming off.

"Kagome wait I'm sorry! I need to talk to you." He yelled.

He grabbed my wrist and looked at me straight in the eyes. I stood there staring back. I was lost in his golden-amber eyes.

"Kagome?" He shook me.

"Huh... what?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Why? So you can keep yelling at me?"

"No it's about US. I need to talk to you, please?"

I was shocked. He actually asked.I couldn't say no.

"OK, I'm all ears."

"Kagome I've been thinking and I came up with a desicion."

"About what?"

"About you and Kikyo."

'Just hearing her name made me furious, but he came up with a desicion, I didn't know if I can take it, but I have to be strong.'

"Kagome I'm not going to hell with Kikyo, I love you too much to leave you."

'He said he loves me too much to leave me.' I thought.

"Kagome I love you, and I need you with me here and forever."  
"Inuyasha, I-I love you too!!" I cried hugging him.

We stood there. Our faces inching closer and closer to each other. Finally it happened, we kissed. I felt my heart beat faster and faster and faster with each passing minute. After a while we departed for air. I was blushing furiously. A could see he was too.

"Inuyasha can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kagome."

"What about..."

"What about what?"

"What about Kikyo?"

"What about her?"

"Are you willing to give her up for me?"

"Kagome for you... I'll do anything!"

As he started to stand up I ask, "Inuyasha can we stay like this for a while?"  
"Sure," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," He said back.

Inuyasha POV

After a our little 'conversation' we headed to the hut holding hands. We entered and sat down together (still holding hands). Only to see everyone stare at us.

"What are you guys staring at?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering..." Said Miroku grinning his perverted smile.

THUD

"Keep wondering and I'll be forced to leave you in a coma!"

"Kagome can I talk to you?"  
"Sure Sango."

Kagome's POV

Me and Sango took a walk.

"So... Kagome I see that you and Inuyasha have... uh... set aside your differences."

I blushed. "Yeah we made everything clear."

"I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me.

"UH... thanks." I managed to say

at the hut

"Why does Kagome always leave me behind?!?!" Whined Shippo for the billionth time staring out the window. He looked very sad. (A/N poor shippo)

in the forest

"Kagome can I tell you something?"

"Sure Sango anything."

"Well since you and Inuyasha are together, I have been thinking about Miroku."

I saw her face turn crimson.

"I think I have developed feelings for him."

"Have you told him yet?"  
"No."

"Then tell him."

"That's easy to say, but I'll try. If you can do it, so can I."

"Way to go Sango."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

A/N: well that's it. I"ll keep updating with more reviews. Help is always needed!!! Next chapter with surprises. Please let me know if I should continue!

inuyasha's real girl! see ya soon!!!


	2. Confessions

A/N: Hey pplz. Here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please review!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters. That is so wrong, but oh well

Chapter 2- Confessions

Sango's POV

It was morning and everyone was outside freshing up. Kagome and Inuyasha went out for a walk in the woods. Me and Miroku were stuck babysitting Shippo.

"I miss my mommy!" Shippo cried.

"Don't worry she'll be back. Hey why don't you go play with Kirara, but don't wander too far."  
"Ok." He said and went off.

Now was my chance to to talk to Miroku.

"Miroku can I talk to you?" He was sitting under a tree. I tried not to get too close to his wondering hand.

"Sure Sango, what is it?"

'I have no idea what to say, I felt my self blush but ignored it. I think Miroku took notice.'

"Is there something wrong?"

Here it goes. "Miroku... how do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do...you..uh...love me?"I couldn't say anything more I was shocked, but I needed to know how he felt about me. I sat there staring at his dark violet eyes.

"Sango...I... of course I love you. I always have loved you. I was unsure about how you felt about me."

We stared at each other. I felt lost. Suddenly WHACK Miroku had another handprint on his face.

"That's what you get for groping me you perv!"

"It was worth the pain."

In the woods

Inyasha's POV

'God she's beautiful.Only if I can make her my mate. What am I saying!'

"Youok Inuyasha?" She gave me a confused look.

"Yeah I"m fien."

We walked in silence until Kagome broke it.

"Inuyasha I've been thinking."  
"Yeah...''

"Now that we confessed our love for one another. Maybe we can..."

She blushed.She was tense. I could sense it in her.

"... become mates?" She finally said.

' Did she just say that she wanted to be my mate?'I said mentally.

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Huh.. yeah I'm fine."

"Ok your just pacing out a lot. As I was saying..."

"Shh, I can sense something."

"Me too.There are jewel shards, only one. (Shikon No Tama not complete)

Kagome's POV

'Just when I had my courage a stupid demon comes and ruin it.'

We were ready to fight the thing when a figure appeared. It was a man. He had black medium haid,claws,fangs,doggie kind of ears, and a black, glossy tail. He had dark brown eyes.

"Who are you and waddaya want?"

"I am Kiyoku, Koga's right hand man."  
"I should've known Koga was behind this. You smell like wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"I came for a certain lady. Her name is Kagome."

"What do you want with me?"

"Lord Koga sent me to get you. I don't know what he would do with a human, but I sense that your a miko as well."

With that, and quick agility, Kiyoku grabbed Kagome and ran off, leaving a furious Inuyasha behind.

"INUYASHA!!! help m..." I was cut off by Kiyoku's hand.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled. His eyes turning blood red.

Inuyasha's POV

"That fucking wolf is going to pay!!!"

All of a sudden I was surrounded by bloodthirsty wolves. I fought and fought, but the wolves never ended.

' I have to admit I need help!'

I ran back to the hut to get help. Leaving the wolves behind.

at the hut

(NO MORE POV'S)

Sango and Miroku were sitting together hand in hand,, in front of the fire. Shippo and Kirara sleeping. No one could disturb the peace. Then Inuyasha barged in... I spoke too soon!

"You guys Kagome was kidnapped!!!"

"By who?" Sango asked worriedly.

"By Kiyoku, he is with Koga."

"Well let's go!"  
Sango grabbed her boomerang and Miroku grabbed his staff. Shippo and Kirara woke up.

"Let's go Kirara, Shippo you too."

"Where is my mommy?"

"We have to go save her!"

The gang went to hunt down Kiyoku.

Koga's Den

"Here you go lord Koga," Kiyoku said dropping (not really) in front of Koga.

"Koga you will pay!"

Koga frowned but snickered, "Kiyoku go make the lady _comfortable_."

"As you wish."

Kagome was dragged to a room. There was a fur bed and something that looked like a dresser.

"You will stay in this room. Lord Koga will be with you soon."

With that he closed the door and locked it with a strange lock.

"I'm trapped. What am I going to do? Oh Inuyasha!"

After a while Kagome wore herself out trying to escape. With no luck, she fell asleep.

1 hour later

Kagome woke up she was in a different room.

"So you're awake my dear," Koga said.

"Koga you bastard! You will pay!"

"Kagome can't you see what that flea-bitten dog has done to you? He betrays you and you still love him?"

Kagome was silent.

"So I'm right."

"Koga just SHUT UP, ok SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!" Kagome yelled. She was shedding tears.

Koga went up to Kagome to wipe her tears away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

WHACK

Koga was smacked into a wall (OUCH).

'This is my chance to escape' She thought.

A/N: Well thats it for now. It's not the end yet. Please REVIEW!! Help is always appreciated!!!THANKS

Inuyasha's real girl!!


	3. The escape and more trouble

A/N: Hey I'm back. My first fic. Sorry for not updating sooner!

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. It's so not fair!

Chapter 3- The escape and more trouble

Kagome looked down at Koga. 'Yup he's unconcious.' She managed to find a way out without being noticed.

"I finally made it out. So which way is home?" Kagome was confused. She walked deeper into the forest. 'great I'm lost,' she thought.

Koga's Den

Koga woke up. "AHH.... my face... where's Kagome?!?" He said.

" Koga! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled coming in with the others.

"Yeah where's my mommy?" Shippo wailed.

"I... uh...don't know!"

"What! what do you mean you don't fucking know?!!?" Inuyasha was serious.

The Forest

Kagome stopped to rest for a while. Her legs led her to a quiet stream.

"I'm so hot, maybe a quick dip will freshen me up." She took off her shoes. 'This feels good' she thought. Finally she heard something. She stood .

"Whose there?"

No response.

"Show yourself!"

Finally a ghostly figure appeared.

"Kikyo!"

"Hello Kagome."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. Where is Inuyasha?"

"You will never have him!"

Kagome took out her bow and aimed an arrow at Kikyo (A/N she had the bow and arrow all along!) She took a shot at Kikyo and missed. Kikyo started a spell. The spell made Kagome unconcious. Before she fell to the ground, she took one last arrow. With all her miko powers, she shot at full force. Since Kikyo was too busy with the spell, she got hit. She started to break. After that she was dead, but Kagome was placed in a permanent spell. (A/N Finally Kikyo dies). After that Kagome fell to te ground.

Koga's Den

"Ow...ohhh....my head....my body...OHHH!!!" It was Koga and Kiyoku. They were on the ground. Moaning. Bleeding.

"Thats what you get for kidnapping Kagome. Now we have to go find her!"

"Right!" Everyone yelled in unison.

After a while of searching

"I found Kagome!!" Yelled Sango. Inuyasha was there in a flash.

'Wait I sense Kikyo, but not anymore. It's like she...vanished!' Inuyasha thought to himself. Sango watched as Inuyasha's faced turned sad. Sango said nothing. Inuyasha searched for Kikyo's body. She was in peices. Her clay body destroyed.

"NO....KIKYO!!" Inuyasha cried silently. His tears slided down his cheeks. After a while he stopped.

'Well at least Kagome is alive.' "Good-bye Kikyo. Rest in peace," with that said Inuyasha took her ashes and spread them in the stream. Like it should have been years ago.

Inuyasha walked back silently and carried Kagome back to the hut bridal style. Everyone followed quietly.

At the hut

Everyone sat around Kagome. She was still unconcious.

"So old hag can you help her or what?"

"Well ye will have to wait until morning. Who knows what Kikyo has done to her." (A/N Yes everyone knows kikyo died.)

"She'll be fine Inuyasha, you worry too much." Miroku told him. After that his hand decided to wander again. (A/N he'll never learn)

HENTAI

"Maybe Inuyasha should keep an eye on her." Sango suggested. Boomerang in hand.

In the morning

"OW...my head hurts." Kagome whined. 'where am I?' she looked around. 'I'm in the hut but how did I get here?'

"You're awake."

"AHH...Sango you scared me out of my skin!"

"Sango you all right?"

Sango just stared at Kagome. Her eyes where wide and her jaw dropped.

"What are you staring at?" Kagome halfed yelled.

"YOU!"

"Huh." Kagome looked in a mirror and gasped.

"What happened to me!"

Sango was still shocked. Inuyasha barged in.

"Kagome...you look.... different!?What happened?"

"How am I supposed to know. I can't remember...my head hurts."

"Stay here I'll go get the others." Inuyasha raced outside to get Kaede and the gang. Sango finally came back to reality.

"Kagome you...all right?" Sango was worried. They were like sisters.

"Yeah but I really don't know what caused me to end up looking like...this."

"Just try and remember"

A/N: I thought Kikyo was never going to die! I just hate her, but now she is gone...YAY!!!!...I mean ...so sad : snickers: Well in the next chapter we'll find out what happened to kagome to cause her looking...the way she is. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASEREVIEW. Please no flames. This is my first fic. If you have any ideas please tell me. THANKS A LOT MY REVEIWERS!!! (no offense kikyo-lovers)

Inuyasha's real girl!


	4. A memory and a curse

A/N: Hey this is inuyasha's real girl here. Chapter 4 is finally here. Hope you like it. Please review!! I also want to thank my reveiwers:

**mizurazame,** icup, Bus Buddie, aznish, - Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer- Nope I still don't own Inuyasha. cries away

Chapter 4- Another memory and a curse

Inuyasha and the gang came to hear Kagome's story.

"Try to remember child."

"Ok. Here it goes. It all started when I escaped Koga's den. I was tired and decided to rest near a stream..."

After a While (around 7)

"... and I woke up looking like this."

"Impressive story. Looks like Kikyo's spell did work _this _time as well." Kaede said.

"What did she do to me...and what do you mean 'worked this time'?" Kagome asked. Kaede just stared at her. She gave her the do-you-really-want-to-know-even-though-it's-bad look.

"Well what did Kikyo do to Kagome? Come on tell us you old hag!" Inuyasha was getting unpatient.

"Alright! I'll tell ye." Everyone went to hear Kaede's story. (A/N: Ok, I'm going to tell the story in flashback form. This was when Inuyasha and Kikyo already knew they liked each other or whatever. Please don't be mad. Ok, enough chit-chat and on with the story)

FLASHBACK

Kikyo was on a head-to-head battle with a witch. Kikyo shot arrows, but the witch would block every attack. The witch was after the jewel. The witch was so low as to kill her own husband for his powers.

"You witch...you shouldn't even be called a witch, to go so low as to kill your own husband for your own use," Kikyo shouted at the witch.

"Please you pathetic miko, love is for the weak. He had power and lots of it. It was his fault for falling in love with me in the first place. Even his brother was of good use," said the witch blocking one of Kikyo's arrows.

"You wench...you killed his brother too, you really are useless!" Kikyo launched another arrow, only to be destroyed by the witch's power.

"It's was nothing really, men fall for any woman, too bad for his brother, he had a great life, but oh well." The witch threw magic arrows. Luckily Kikyo dodged, but harmed herself.

"Ugh... you'll pay you witch." Kikyo told her.

"Ha! Please... you're worthless, when I'm done with you and take the jewel, I will go after another for his powers. The only difference is that he's a half demon.

'A demon...she must be talking about Inuyasha!' Thought Kikyo. 'There's only one way to end this.' Kikyo stood up. She started an incantation. Suddenly a pinkish light surrounded Kikyo.

"You think you can scare me off. Well I have news for you...your jewel is mine!" The witch attacked Kikyo, but froze. She couldn't move.

"What the hell did you do?" The witch screamed. Kikyo just stood there saying the incantation. The witch started to feel unconcious. Finally the witch fell to ground and Kikyo walked towards her.

"What did you do to me?" The witch whispered.

"I cursed you, you should know you pathetic witch."

"What curse could you hold over me? I know how to overcome it!"

"One that you know very little of."

"What could that possibly be?"

"The power of love."

"HA! Love is useless. Love is for the weak. Love can come in good use for power."

"And for being a bitter and pathetic witch, you will die, but not immediately though."

"What good is that spell for... I told you love is useless."

"You would be surprised. The spell is supposed to weaken you. After that your looks would change. First your eyes would become a pale color. Then your face would have stripes on them. Three green ones on one side and three blue ones on the other side. Then your hair would become a pitch-black color. Finally you woul lose your powers."

"What a new look...you'll have to do better that you useless miko." Kikyo kept talking as the witch hasn't talked.

"The stripes would disappear off your face one by one. In 5 days one stripe will disappear, then another. In one month the stripes will disappear ...when the stripes disappear you would weaken faster. First you would lose your sight, then your face will start to burn in a burning matter, after that your hair would go silver then dead-white, finally you would lose all your senses and powers and live miserable."

The witch glared at Kikyo with hatred. Kikyo glared at her back. Finally the witch spoke "go to hell Kikyo..." The witch said finally and fell into unconciousness. The witch would live a miserable life. She would live in regretness for killing other innocent people...especially her husband for power. She would die of old age, miserable and lonely. Kikyo turned and left the witch there lying. When the witch awakens she would be a witch no more, but a mere human and cursed. Kikyo almost felt bad. There is a way to reverse the curse, and no one knew except for she and her sister...and that is true love.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that is what happened." Kaede finished. Everyone stared wide-eyed at Kaede. Shippo fell asleep long ago. Kagome tried to speak but her throat felt like if it had a lump. She swallowed but no luck

"You mean I'm going to die miserably?" That was all Kagome could say. She felt dizzy. She felt nausious. She felt mad,sad and terribly weak. She would live miserably. Kagome fainted. Inuyasha caught her. He looked at her face. The stripes on her face were beggining to appear. Her hair already went pitch-black, and her eyes were already pale. Inuyasha carried her to a room and layed her down. He felt horrible as if he was struck by lightning. Kagome can't be cursed. Damn, if only he was by her side. He left her to rest to join the others.

"We have to help her Kaede, we must." Sango worriedly said. She was already sad, but didn't cry. Miroku was by her side and held her. (A/N: he didn't try anything...amazing!)

"There is only one way..." Kaede trailed off. She stared at Inuyasha. Then suddenly everyone stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew what he needed to do. He stood up and walked out of the hut.

"You think he will do it?" Asked Sango.

"We will have to wait and see, child, wait and see..." Sango and Miroku nodded.

Outside the hut

Inuyasha was angry and depressed. He started smashing trees around. He was furious at Kikyo for doing this to Kagome. Only the thought of Kikyo made him mad. He kept taking his anger at the trees. He stopped after he destroyed a good amount of trees and sat on a branch. He knows he loves Kagome really much, damn he would kill himself so she wouldn't shed one tear. He would ask her to be his mate. He would mate with her and she would be free of the curse. Then they would live happily ever after and have many pups, but then his happy thoughts stopped. There are so many questions left. Would Kagome accept? Would she be better?Would she live with the curse forever? What will happen to the jewel once it's complete? What about Naraku? And Miroku? And Sango? And......

These questions kept making him more confused. He only had a month before Kagome would start to begin suffering. Only the thought of Kagome suffering mad him angry. Kagome is his life, his world. He can't just wait around and watch her suffer. No way! He was going to be brave. He was going to make her his. There was one problem... would she and him be ready?

A/N: Ok people!That's chapter 4! Hope you like it! Now you know what happened to Kagome. I really feel bad, but don't worry it'll get better soon. All I have to do is write it. Anyway I will update soon. I'm a little freaked out though the thought of...Naraku...in a speedo...(shudder).... Well please reveiw! No flames! bye!

inuyasha's real girl!


	5. Sorry!

Dear fellow reviewers,

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating!!!!! I have been real busy lately with school, home,chores,ect. I will try to keep updating as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!

My mom has me doing chores like...everyday I come from school!!!! Plus I have to babysit two annoying little brats!!!!!!!!! Please people, I have to cope. I will have the next chapter(s) out as soon as I can.

PLEASE FORGIVE!!!!!!!!! My life is very complicated. My parents are divorced and it's hard being shared. Well, I won't keep boring you guys with my life, but it's true!!!!!!!! I hope you have enough heart to forgive!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, please send me any ideas if you guys have any!!!!!!I would appreciate it!!!!!!!!If you want, I will put one of you guys in my story!!!!!!!!!!Only one will be lucky enough to be in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FORGIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yours Truly,

inuyasha's real girl

P.S Did I mention

I was sorry for not

updating?????????


	6. Dealing with life pt:1

A/N I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated yet! It's been -looks at calender- so long!!! I was so busy these few weeks. School started and it's a pain in the $$! Anyways, I have the next chapter here... now... read....

I would personally want to thank my reviewers!! Thank you soooo much!! I would also would like to personally thank **mizurazame **for reviewing like...all my chapters so far!! let's give her a round of applause! -gives round of applause- Since she has been reviewing I will give her a...puppy! -hands mizurazame a puppy-

There! Now u have a puppy like me! Everyone meet my puppy...Brandy!

Brandy: Bark! Bark!

IRG: Good boy!

Chapter 5: Dealing with life pt:1

Kagome moved her head slowly. Her head was hurting. She felt like someone took a mallet and kept hitting her on the head. It was a painful headache. Oh! Just a headache... She tried to move, but felt weak. Real weak, like if her power was being drained...

Wait..

The curse! Now she remembered Kikyo's curse. It was affecting her miko powers. She couldn't even open her eyes. She tried to move but to no avail. Suddenly she felt a warm presence next to her. She could hear its warm breathing...

Kagome sucessfully opened her eyes. At first the sunlight was right on her face. Then she turned next to her. She saw red with a blend of silver. She blinked a few times to make out who it was. It was Inuyasha. 'He looks so cute when he is sleeping' she thought. As soon as she moved her head, Inuyasha woke up and was by her side in less than a second. He nuzzled her neck and checked if she was alright. Kagome was blushing a bit, which was noticeable on her pale face. Inuyasha looked at her face worriedly.

"Kagome are you ok? Do you have a fever or something? 'Cause you look red as hell." Inuyasha asked staring at her red face. Kagome blushed some more. "Are you ok? You want me to get Kaede?" Kagome shook her head slowly to the sides. She had to get use to his nice side. Ever since they confessed he has been acting...nice. But she shouldn't be complaining! Inuyasha went to her side. She tried to sit up, but Inuyasha held her down.

"I don't want you to be using what's left of your strength." He said in a gentle tone. Kagome was touched. He was being protective of her. She loves him so much, and she knows he does too. If only she could show him...

Kagome tried to speak, but her throat felt dry. Inuyasha saw her struggling.

"Kagome, you need something?" Kagome nodded.

"What do you need?"

Kagome put her hand over her throat. Inuyasha knew what she needed and went to fetch for water. He came back and gave her the water. She drank the whole thing quickly. She could feel much better after a while. She tried once again to sit up, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine now." She said in her normal voice.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am! Sit!"

Inuyasha met the ground. It was pretty cold though. He stood up. He saw Kagome sitting up. Inuyasha didn't try to stop her. Kagome was surprised. Then she tried to stand up.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, stop being so stubborn, I'm ok. Really."

"No you're not, your're getting weaker by the second..." Inuyasha trailed of. Kagome looked thoughtful and sat in front of him. She stared at his golden eyes. Inuyasha blushed a bit.

"Inuyasha?"

"Y-yes?"

"I love you so much!" She inched closer and was blushing too. Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he inched closer to her. They're faces were at least a few millimeters apart when suddenly...

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart real quick. They were blushing furiously. They both saw Shippo standing in the doorway. He had a confused look on his face, then he had a huge grin on his face...

A/N: I'm gonna stop here! Next chapter will come out soon! I finally have time to write the story!! Isn't that great!

Brandy: Bark!

IRG: I know.

Brandy: Bark, bark, bark!

IRG: If only you can talk...

Brandy: (sighs)

IRG: (gets an idea) Maybe you can...

Brandy: (worried)

IRG:(takes out a veil) Aha! The magic talking veil. Here Brandy drink this.

Brandy: (hesitates)

IRG: I'll buy you a Kirara plushie toy!

Brandy:(looks happy) Bark! (drinks the veil thingy)

IRG: Well...

Brandy: That was good!

IRG: Yay! You can talk!

Brandy: I can talk!

IRG and Brandy: He can talk!!

A/N: That's how my puppy learned how top talk. Lol! Well, please review! See ya next time!

inuyasha's real girl!!!!


	7. Dealing with life pt:2

A/N: Ok I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating soon. You guys must really be thinking of many ways to kill me right about now....but I'm back!! As u already know my life is veeeery complicated. I have time now!!!!!! Please forgive!!!!!!

You see I had chapter six done and ready, but when I went to save it...BAM! My computer froze :( So now I have to re-type. Life is cruel... And on top of that my computer was acting retarded. Why...

I have no idea what to do with this story. I have many stories I'm writing for school, ff, and my friends. So many stories...

Disclaimer: You should have figured out a loooooong time ago that I don't own Inuyasha...

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! I put my heart and soul into it...

Brandy: She is soooo emotional...

IRG: It's not true!!! (wipes a tear)

Brandy: What did I tell ya...emotional...with a capital E.....

IRG: Brandy...

Brandy: I mean you should see her when she misses the Inuyasha shows. She gets all sad and depre-

IRG: (puts a muffle on Brandy) He's a crazy puppy...he is...really.

Brandy: (muffled sounds)

IRG: (sweatdrop) I liked it better when you barked and couldn't talk......Well enough chit-chat read on and review!!!

Chapter 6- Dealing with life pt:II

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at Shippo. His grin getting wider. Inuyasha was getting red from embarrassment and anger. Kagome was already red...

At that moment Miroku came to the room. He saw Inuyasha and Kagome both red in the face. They were sitting real close too...

Miroku's mind was visualizing perverted things they might have been doing. He smirked. Inuyasha grew angrier.

"Young Shippo, this is what I've been telling you about. When two living things interact..."

"Oh..." Shippo nodded in agreement. Inuyasha cursed silently while Kagome mentally thought of ways to kill Miroku. Poor Shippo...

"As you can see Shippo, an example right here..." Miroku motioned towards the pissed couple.

"So-"

"MIROKU!!!!!!!! SHIPPO!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and leaped foward, towards the two. Shippo 'eeked' and ran under Miroku outside. Miroku screamed like a girl and ran with Shippo.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaa please wait! NOOOOOOOOOOO-" Those were Miroku's last few shouts while Inuyasha beat him up badly. Shippo kept running for dear life. He ran as fast as his little feet could take him. Inuyasha finished off with Miroku and went after Shippo. Miroku stood up while clutching his stomach.

"RUN SHIPPO!!!!!" Miroku shouted. "He's just mad because he didn't..." He trailed off. Inuyasha sent him a murderous glare. More pounding was needed. Miroku and his big mouth...

''AHHHH! KAGOMEEEEEE!!!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha was getting dangerously close. Kagome didn't know if she should help him or not. She really wanted to hurt Miroku though. Inuyasha jumped towards Shippo but...

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Oh yeah she felt _much _better. She was more satisfied when she heard a loud 'thump' and muffled curses. Shippo stopped and collapsed. He was tired, panting too.

"Kagome you saved my life!" Shippo exclaimed. She walked towrads him. Boy, did the spell make her look awful.

"Shippo can I ask you something?" She sweetly said.

"Ok." He answered.

"What did Miroku tell you?" At this Miroku inched away slowly.

"Well he told me that..." The rest he whispered in her ear. Kagome's face went pale.

"He told you all that huh?"

"Yeah....and I didn't even ask!"

"Oh really?" Miroku started to walk away.

"Yeah...he just came up to me and told me. I was grossed out! " Miroku started walking faster.

"Ok then Shippo. Go inside for a while." Kagome told him.

"Ok Kagome!" Shippo hopped away. Hiding a smirk....

"SHIPPO YOU LIAR!!! KAGOME IS GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA ME!!" Miroku yelled. Shippo was already inside. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards Kagome.

"Why did you do that!" He screamed.

"Because he was innocent!"

"Innocent my as-" Miroku started but Kagome cut him off.

"Shut up Miroku!" Kagome yelled at him venemously. He gulped.

"Besides," Kagome told Inuyahsa. "He's not." She pointed towards Miroku.

"Oh...I undersatnd." Inuyasha smirked and glared at Miroku. He was still clutching his stomach. Inuyasha flexed his claws and advanced towards the scared monk...

Kagome walked towards the hut. She smirked. 'I'll get him later,' she thought. She went inside and found Shippo sleeping. Good thing too. All of a sudden she felt queasy. She sat down and tried breathing in and out, in and out.

"NOOOO!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!" Miroku screamed.

"I"M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!!!!" Was his reply. She wouldn't like to be Miroku right about now...

Kagome felt dizzy.

"Oh god, I feel so dizzy....weak..."

"Kagome you're awake!" Sango said and hugged her. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I feel dizzy..."

"Kagome? Kagome!" Was all she heard until she fell into a world of unconciousness once again.

IN THE FOREST SOMEWHERE...

"YOU PERVERTED MONK I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!!!" Inuyasha's yelling could be heard from far away.

"So Inuyasha is close by." The person smirked. "This is getting much easier. Vengance shall be mine. " The person hid in the shadows until the right moment...

INSIDE THE HUT

Kaede tended to Miroku's multiple wounds. Shippo only smirked.

"There Miroku all done. Ye rest now." Kaede told him. He only nodded.

"What about Kagome?" Sango asked. She has been taking care of her.

"Well, I really don't know. It's the spell child, the spell." Sango only sighed heavily.

Inuyasha was inside the room with Kagome. He hasn't left her side since she fell unconcious. Once he heard Sango scream Kagome's name he knew there was trouble. He looked out. The sun was beggining to set on the horizon. Kagome moaned.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha..." She was dreaming.

'She's dreaming about me,' Inuyasha thought. A slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Inuyasha I..I....SIT!"

THUD

'Her dream is my nightmare!' He thought.

"Huh?" Kagome woke up. She saw Inuyasha on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said with a yawn.

"Jeez Kagome you didn't have to sit me in your dream!" He stubbornly said.

"What dream...oh..."

"What do you mean 'oh'. What were you dreaming about and saying my name?"

"Oh nothing!" She said and waved it off. 'Just that you kissed me really good,' she thought to herself blushing.

"Hmmm...."

"What?"

"Nothing I'm guessing your dream about me must have been pretty nice if you're blushing like _that_."

"What! You're hanging around Miroku too much! And I'm not blushing!!!!"

"You just keep thinking that." He said.

"Why I-"

"How are you feeling?" Sango said coming in. Inuyasha 'fehed'. Kagome just ignored him.

"I feel better."

"Great because you gave me a heart attack when you fainted!" Sango said jokingly.

"Hehe...sorry. Hey, where have you been?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you! I went after Kilala (A/N: forgot about her...) because she found something. When I caught up to her she found a cave..."

"A cave?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes a cave. We went inside and found this..." Sango took out a jewel shard and gave it Kagome. It was pretty big.

"Wow!You actually _found _this?" Kagome asked amazed.

"No way!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes way! This was the easiest yet!" Sango proudly said.

"Meow!" Kilala said. Joining the three. Sango picked her up and petted her.

Miroku joined the small group. He was bandaged up. Kagome smirked.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked him. She scooted away from him. His hand was still her enemy.

"Reasons..." Kagome explained.

"Oh..." Sango said in understanding.

"Sango! My darling! Where have you been all day!" Miroku said while he kissed her cheek. She didn't do anything.

"Umm...Sango?" Kagome asked. She and Inuyasha was expecting her to slap Miroku or hurt him or SOMETHING!

"What? She didn't tell you?" Miroku asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Tell us what?" Inuyasha asked.

"She agreed to be my woman!" Miroku exclaimed. He sounded like he was the luckiest man on earth. Inyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome's face softened. Sango blushed. Kilala meowed. Shippo looked confused because he just woke up and joined them. Kaede just stared and walked away.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Inuyasha asked.

"God Inuyasha are you that dense?" Kagome told him.

"Gee I thought Sango hated him..." Inuyasha said.

"Well...I don't anymore." Sango exclaimed. "Besides he knows the deal."

"What deal?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"No groping..." Miroku sadly said. Everyone, even Sango, laughed. Miroku just looked gloomy.

END OF CHAPTER 6

A/N: There you guys go! Long awaited chapter six! Quite amusing don't ya think? Well I hope you guys liked it!

I've already planned this story out! Oh yea, a new character! oOo! Could it be a new friend or a new foe! Stay tunned and find out in the next...er....chapter of What is love?!


	8. Friend or foe?

A/N: Hey my pplz! I've missed u guys so much! I've been so busy at school and exams and tests, and all those other things schools invent to keep u busy! I know u guys want to read more so just go ahead...

Disclaimer: I don't have to tell you I don't own Inuyasha. Only my puppy Brandy.

Brandy: I can't believe it's taking u all this time just to write this story...

IRG: What r u talkin about! U know don't how hard it is to be...well...me!

Brandy: Riiiiiiiiight...

IRG: (humph)

Brandy: (smirk)

Chapter 7- Friend or foe?

Inuyasha walked outside to a near stream to freshen up.. The first ray of light creeped up the horizon. Wind blew and rustled the leaves on the ground. It was quite chilly in the morning. Or...

Inuyasha got into a fighting position. Up in the sky appeared Kagura on her feather. Inuyasha growled. It was just what he needed.

"What are you doing her you wench" he growled. Kagura smirked.

"Don't worry you half-breed I'm here bearing a message" she said.

"A message? From who"

"Naraku ofcourse" she said impatiently. Inuyasha glared at her. She glared right back. Kagura jumped off her feather and landed in front of him.

"I came to tell you that Naraku wants to battle you and the rest of your pathetic group."

"Well that's a first..."

"The battle would be in seven days at Devil's Peak."

"Devil's Peak? In seven days"

"Yes or don't you understand"

"So the coward wants to battle there, huh? Well we'll be there."

"Good." With a smirk on her face she vanished into the wind. Inuyasha felt kind of excited but afraid at the same time. Excited because he was going to finally beat Naraku and afraid because of the others. His friends...

Suddenly he heard a rattle in the forest near by. He really couldn't sense anything. Maybe it was the wind...Yeah the wind. His eyes caught on something in the trees. With curiousity he walked deepr into the forest. He still couldn't sense anything. Maybe Kagura was still by, but then why can't he sense her? Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"Whoever the hell you are, come out now" He growled.

Silence

"I'm not in the mood" Jeez was he going crazy?

Silence. He was about to leave when something or someone fell down a tree. It was girl. Inuyasha just stared. The branch was too weak and she fell. He mentally laugh.

Inuyasha cautiously walked towards her. She was unconcious. He gasped. She was a demon, too. She had doggy ears on her head just like him and claws. Now that she was unconcious he could sense her. She was a half demon also. Inuyasha was surprised. The girl wasn't moving. Maybe she was dead.

He got a closer look at her. She hit her head on the branch and was still breathing. He could just walk away, but then again...

He scooped her up and carried her bridal style. She was kind of light too. 'Kagome isn't going to like this,' he thought.

IN THE HUT

Kagome woke up and yawned. She didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. She looked to her right but Shippo and Kilala were sleeping. She looked to her left and there was, by miracle, Miroku sleeping _with _Sango. Whoa...

As soon as she stood up, Shippo woke up too.

"Good morning Kagome" He said all brightly.

Kagome picked him up and kissed his head. "Good morning to you too" she said and put him down. Suddenly a sharp slap filled the room. There was Sango standing up, looking all red, walking out the room. Then there was Miroku rubbing his abused cheek. Kagome walked to where Sango was.

"Er...good morning."

"Good morning Kagome! How are you feeling" She asked happily...too happy.

"Umm...great. Hey have you seen Inuyasha" But Sango nodded a no.

"Oh...ok." She felt a little sad and irritated at the same time. Miroku came.

"Sango my love...you still love me right?" He pouted. Sango didn't do anything.

"Sorry! I'll never do it again"

"That's what you said yesterday..."

"I mean it please"

"Come on Sango" joined Kagome.

"Kagome! Who side are you on"

"Go Kagome!"

"Fine." Sango said giving up but then laughed. Kagome started making breakfast. She made Ramen.

"I haven't seen Inuyasha" she said out loud.

"I wonder where he went" Sango said.

"Hey look" Miroku walked outside and the others followed. There came Inuyasha...carrying a girl.

Miroku was the first to say something as soon as he reached him.

"Inuyasha you really are a dog" Inuyasha hit him in the head without dropping the girl. Inuyasha purposely stepped on him and made his way to the hut. Miroku groaned.

"Inuyasha what happened" Kagome asked when she saw the girl's face. It was a mess.

"What did you do" Sango said.

"I didn't do anything! She fell out of a tree and bumped her head on a damn branch. She fell unconcious and...well...I just couldn't leave her there!" He said defensively. Sango and Kagome's face softened. Miroku finally joined them.

"Then let's tell Kaede to see if she could help." Kagome finally said.

"Good idea I'll go tell her." Sango went off to get Kaede.

Miroku sat down with a dumb look on his face. Inuyasha put the girl down and punched Miroku on the head.

"You dirty monk."

"Hey I didn't do anything..."

"I'm not stupid."

"I thought you were."

"What!"

"You heard me. You're stupid."

"I'm going to start sharpening my claws on you!"

"NOO!" Miroku stood up and ran but tripped and hit his head even harder. He fell into unconciousness once again. Inuyasha was about to kick him but Kagome sat him and he fell.

"Why you do that for?" He asked annoyed. She just sighed.

Sango came in with Kaede. Kaede ignored the two people on the floor and went to Kagome.

"Where is she child"

"Over here." Kagome lead her towards the room. There laid the brown-haired demon. Her hair was up to her waist almost. Kaede inspected her.

"Well, she has a few bruises on her face, but a demon like her will survive." She said dryly. "But she hit her head pretty badly. All she needs is rest and she'll be fine. Now, if you would excuse me I was in the middle of something." With that said she walked out the hut and towards the village. Sango and Kagome looked dumbfounded.

LATER AT NIGHT

"Oh my head...where am I" She looked around the room where she was in. The last time she checked in she was in the forest and...Fell out a tree. She panicked. What if she was kidnapped and...

No she would not go there. She's a demon. She could handle herself. She felt the back of her head. There was bump there. 'Damn did I hit myself that hard?' she thought. She looked out the window. The sun was setting and the stars were begining to shine. There was going to be a half moon. She looked around the little room. It was a bit welcoming. She didn't feel so frightened. Suddenly she heard someone coming in and closed her eyes. It was Shippo.

"Hello"

Nothing

"I could have sworn she was awake..."

"Hello."

"Ah"

"Shhh." Shippo shut his mouth and nodded.

"Hi i'm Shippo what's your name" He whispered

"I'm Carmen."

"That's a weird name for a demon." he cocked his head. 'Such a cute kitsune,' she thought.

"It was my mom."

"Oh. Are you feeling ok?"

"Much better." Maybe Shippo rescued her and brought her here. He was so cute that she wanted to hug him and play with his fluffy tail. Suddenly a girl walked in. She looked rather palewith lines acrossher cheeks.She stared at her and smiled.

"You're awake. Are you feeling better?" The girl asked.

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry. We have been watching you since you fell out that tree."

"Oh...thank you." She didn't want to be rude.

"I'm Kagome."

"I'm Carmen." They both smiled. Kagome helped her stand up and they went outside with the others. Everyone was planning for their battle with Naraku.Carmen stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw the silver-haired demon. Her dark-violet eyes just stared at him.

"Umm..are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Huh...yea." As soon as they reached the others Kagome introduced Carmen to everyone. Carmen like all of them except Inuyasha. She didn't even look at him.

"What is your damn problem?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude" Kagome told him.

"Inuyasha?" Carmen said confused.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?" She smirked. Inuyasha was getting mad.

"Well, if it isn't Sesshoumoru's little brother."

"Sesshoumoru? You know my brother" But she didn't say anything and only smiled.

"Hey I'm talking to you! You better answer before I-"

"Sit inuyasha"

THUD

"Sorry for his rudeness." Kagome said apoligizing.

"Yeah he isn't exactly..nice." sango said with a smile.

"It's ok. I'm not surprised. I've heard enough from Sesshoumoru about Inuyasha."

"Not to be rude or anything, but you know Sesshoumoru" Miroku asked. Maybe he got hit in the head so hard he became smarter.

"To tell you the truth...I like him." Everyone just stared at her. Inuyasha stared at her as if she was a crazy, man eating demon.

"What?" She said. She really doesn't feel comfortable under everyone's gaze.

"You like my...brother?" Inuyasha started laughing his head off. Everyone else was silent.

"That's not funny!"

"HAHAHAHHA!"

SMACK

Carmen smacked Inuyasha so hard he was shocked. The group snickered. Inuyasha would never wise up...

After a while the group accepted Carmen to join them, eventhough Kagome had to persuade inuyasha for him to say yes.

"Feh."

"Come on Inuyasha it won't be that bad." Kagome said and had an idea. She went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Huh"

"Please Inuyasha. Let her come"

"No..." Kagome stood on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the lips. Inuyasha softened. She pouted.

"All alright," he said blushing. Kagome hugged him.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha felt like he was king. Hey...wait a minute. 'All that just so Carmen can come along,' he sighed.

That night they slept at the hut so they can be ready to embark on their journey the next day.

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST

"My plan is working perfectly." The person snickered to themself and hid.

END OF CHAPTER 7

A/N: Hope u guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. It seems as if my new character is getting along well with the others. Carmen is me people. Me! I just wanted to put myself in the story.

OOO! A mysterious person! It looks like I have a few more tricks up my sleeve... (wink wink). Well have to go! Please review!No flames please!See ya soon!

Inuyasha's real girl


	9. The journey

A/N: Hello my pplz! Sorry I haven't updated it's just that I just moved and had to pack and unpack and clean. Then there was school with all the testing and crap. Yes I know u guys are curious. I love suspense

Brandy: Sure you do..

IRG: Shut up (evil glare)

Brandy: (whimpers and shuts up)

Chapter 8- The Journey

"So you know Naraku?" Kagome asked Carmen as they walked through the forest. They had been talking about Naraku and the plan they had to think of. When Carmen heard Naraku's name she became stoic and quiet. No one wanted to confront her but Kagome just couldn't help it.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How?"

"Well, I use to live in a very small, poor village with my mother and father. My mom was human and my father a demon. It was forbidden in my village to conceive with a demon so my parents had to make their own new home. When I was about three years old my mom was slaughtered by Naraku. My father tried to save her, but got killed in the process. Naraku was after me, but I escaped. I've been by myself ever since."

Kagome looked at her sympathetically. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's ok, I've been strong. Besides I wasn't by myself my whole life..."

"Sesshoumoru right?"

"Yes."

"How did you meet him?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, I met him when I was hunting. I was about seventeen years old and Sesshoumoru was, well, way older than me. He was walking through the forest with Jakken. I was running away from a wolf demon tribe and their leader. I was weak and beaten up. Before the wolves finished me off, Sesshoumoru saved me. He was powerful and I just sat there watching him finish off them wolves. After that and an awkward moment, he took me with him and took care of me. We have been together ever since."

"Wow...who knew Sesshoumoru would be so...nice," Kagome said in astonishment.

"How did you end up...apart?" She asked.

"He told me about the jewel shards and Naraku. He wanted vengeance and I did, too. I told him that I wanted to kill him myself. At first he didn't want to let me go, but I persuaded him and he did. He said when I was done, to come back to him." Carmen finished smiling at the memory.

"It seems as if you and Sesshoumoru really...got along well."

"Yeah, he was so sweet and kind to me."

"I never knew Sesshoumoru would ever act like that," Kagome said, trying not to laugh at Sesshoumoru for being called 'sweet and kind'.

"Well, he is nice to me and Rin."

"You know Rin?"

"Yeah, I left Sesshoumoru one time so I can go back to where the remains of my parents where. I had a vow to complete. I came back to him months later and met Rin. He told me how beat up he was and how Rin took care of him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's kind."

"How old are you now?"

"About seventy, more or less."

"Oh."

"How long have you and Sesshoumoru been apart?" Asked Miroku. He was an eavesdropper and couldn't help it.

"We've been apart for at least six months."

"That's not long." Miroku said.

"For me it is."

Silence

"So...you and my brother...are...?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow while he walked towards them.

"Ummm...friends?"

"You sure?" He asked, not convinced. Carmen blushed.

"Umm...drop the subject would you?" She stomped away, her face red.

"Yep, they're more than friends all right." Inuyasha said.

"You think they had sex yet?" Miroku asked. This time and this time only did he not get hurt.

"I don't know." Kagome said.

"Maybe." Sango said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"I think so, too." Miroku agreed. They all stared at the half-demon stomping on front of them. They tried to imagine Sesshoumoru and her making a family. She turned around.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing." They all said in unison.

"Good." She said bitterly and kept walking.

That night they set up camp and a fire. The girls went to take a dip in the hot springs near by. The guys stayed behind, Inuyasha and Shippo keeping a watchful eye over Miroku.

"But I won't do anything!" He complained.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ok, I'll give you Ramen if you let me go!"

"No. Besides you can't cook, and even if you did, I wouldn't let you go." He said. 'And Kagome would kill me!' he thought.

"Don't you trust me?"

"When it comes to girls...no."

"I thought you were my friend!" Miroku cried.

"I am. I'm trying to save you from the wrath of the girls."

"I'm used to it. What do you say? Buddy?" He pouted.

"No..."

"I love you!" After that outburst Inuyasha stared at the monk.

"What?" Miroku said.

"You're sick! Sick and wrong!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Oooooh! Miroku is sick! Let me make him feel better!" Shippo chirped. Inuyasha looked at the little kitsune and smirked.

"Yeah Shippo, Miroku is sick. Maybe you can make him...feel better!" Inuyasha said.

"Wait...what are you guys thinking? Shippo? Inuyasha? SOMEONE FRIGGIN HELP ME!" Miroku screamed like a girl. Inuyasha knocked Miroku out and tied him to a tree. Shippo got out the colorful brushes and paint Kagome brought him.

"There you go Shippo! Now, make Miroku sorry...I mean...make him happy." Inuyasha said evilly.

"YAY!" Shippo started painting Miroku's face...

AT THE HOT SPRINGS

The girls were emerged underwater and came back up. They were all resting in the hot water.

"This is sooo relaxing." Kagome sighed.

"Yes it is." Carmen agreed.

"I hope Miroku isn't around." Sango said and nodded towards Kilala.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha is with him. Besides, he is your boyfriend." Kagome smirked.

"Sango and Miroku...hmmm..." Carmen was lost at though.

"We what?" Sango asked.

"Nothing!" Carmen said defensively. "I think you guys make a cute couple!"

"Sure..." Sango rolled her eyes and they all laughed.

"So...what about Sesshoumoru?" Kagome asked Carmen.

"What about him?" Carmen asked. No liking where this conversation was headed.

"Are you guys...?" Sango asked.

"Um..."

"Come on tell us! It's only us girls." Sango told her.

"Fine," she sighed."We are...a couple."

"Wow..." Sango and Kagome said in unison.

"Did you guys...you know..." Sango asked.

"No! Of course not. At least...not yet."

"Yet!" Kagome squealed.

"We did talk about it." Carmen blurted.

"You did?" Sango said in amazement.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we? Besides, he said when I come back we we're going to start...how should I say this..."

"A new life together?" Kagome suggested.

"You can say that."

"Wow, you guys must really...love each other. I mean, me a Miroku can't talk about having sex. He'll start yapping and crap." Sango said and giggled.

"True, these guys are immature." Kagome sighed.

"Well, me and Sesshoumoru are...outgoing towards one another." Carmen shrugged.

"Maybe."

Silence

"How did you end up unconscious and brought back my Inuyasha?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I sensed a jewel shard and decided to go after it, but ended up hurting myself. I have to admit, I'm quite a klutz sometimes."

"Don't worry, I am, too." Kagome said. Carmen smiled at her.

"What type of demon are you?" Sango asked her.

"Half human and half wolf."

"Wolf? Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. My mom was a human and my dad a wolf demon."

"Wow." Kagome said.

30 MINUTES LATER

"We better go, it's getting late and we need to head back." Sango suggested. They all nodded and starting changing into clothes.

When they got to the campsite they saw the weirdest site. Shippo was standing in front of Miroku, who was knocked out and tied to a tree, painting his face and Inuyasha was laying down on the ground smirking.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Kagome asked.

"Um, Shippo was making Miroku...better." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Uh-huh. Sure, why not." Sango mumbled as she walked towards Shippo and the unconscious monk.

"There! All done!" Shippo said happily and went to greet Kagome and Carmen. Miroku woke up.

"Am I dreaming or is Sango really in front of me?" Miroku asked no one.

"Shut up," she said and untied him. He tried to stand up and Sango helped him. For some reason Sango trusted him. 'Maybe if I could...no! I won't do it! Bad hand!' Miroku said mentally. His expressions changed.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine, I mean, I'm being held by the woman of my dreams!" He finished.

"I bet I'm the star of all your dreams," she mumbled. Miroku smirked.

"Why don't we "accidentally" disappear? Sango, it could be fun."

"I don't know if I should smack you or kick you or-" Sango was cut off by Miroku's lips. He kissed her gently and softly. A little while later she joined him and they kissed passionately.

"I would never hurt you Sango." Miroku said breathlessly. His eyes showed honesty and love. Sango nodded and they "disappeared" into the forest...

WITH THE OTHERS

Shippo and Kilala were sleeping. Kagome said she didn't feel well and wanted to sleep. Inuyasha joined her and Carmen was left by herself. She gazed into the fire in front of her.

"Gosh, I'm so lonely," she said out loud. "Sango has Miroku and Kagome has Inuyasha. Maybe I should forget about Sesshoumoru..." She sighed. All of a sudden Carmen heard a snap coming from the forest. Curiously she walked towards the sound.

As she got closer she could sense someone. She recognized the scent. Her heart beating rapidly, she walked faster, then she started running. Carmen was really close and then she saw who she yearned to see.

"Sesshoumoru!" She gasped. He was lying on the ground unconscious and alone in the dark night. Rin and Jakken were nowhere in sight. She ran to his side and took his hand. He was cold.

"Oh my god! Don't worry Sesshoumoru, I'll save you!" He moaned.

"Sesshoumoru?" She asked.

"Mmm...who in the...Carmen?" He said.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

"I was ambushed..." He moaned again.

"By who? And why are you here?"

"I was ambushed by someone I couldn't recognized. I was on my way to Devil's Peak to fight Naraku..."

"Me, too. Here," she took his arm and threw it over her shoulders. "I'll help you up and you can get some rest."

"Are you alone?" He asked.

"No."

"Who are you with?"

"That doesn't matter. Right now I'm going to help you." Carmen helped Sesshoumoru up and helped him walk.

"Thanks." He said in a low voice.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Carmen smiled warmly and took him to the campsite. He was too weak to sense who was there and let Carmen take him to where ever she was taking him.

"Here," she helped him lie down. "I'll look after you just like you do to me."

"Good night." He mumbled and fell asleep in Carmen's lap...

BEYOND THE FOREST

"Ha ha! Sesshoumoru never had it coming. Maybe next time he would mind his own business. Inuyasha, however, will be next..." The person hid in the bushes and decided to keep following the group until the right time...

A/N: Nice isn't it? Except for the mysterious person. Don't worry, _he_ would be revealed soon. I will only say it's a guy!

It seems as if Sango and Miroku are getting along well! Lol! So is Kagome and Inuyasha! (wink wink) Yes, it's love maybe! Then there's Sesshy. I like Sesshoumoru, that's why I'm Carmen and he's Sesshoumoru! Lol!

This was 6 pages long! Yes, it seems as if I have abandoned you pplz, but I haven't! I know I haven't written for a long time! I was busy moving into a house! And it's real pretty! I know you guys wanted to know what was going to happen next!I have time now and chapter 9 will be out soon!

Inuaysha's real girl


	10. Explanations

A/N: Ok, I'll leave my ramblings until the end! (Sesshoumoru is going to be nice...I know it's hard to imagine but there is only two reasons as to why. 1. I like Sesshoumoru :and Inu, 2. I HAVE THE POWER!)

Chapter 9 – Explanations

Shippo woke up at the crack of dawn. He was bursting with energy and didn't know what to do. When he woke up and stretched he found himself alone. Panicking he walked towards the others. He saw Kagome and Inuyasha and Carmen, no Sango or Miroku, and Sesshoumoru...

'Wait a minute...Sesshoumoru!' He thought. He saw that he was sleeping with Carmen. Not beside her but _with_ her. They were both sleeping and Sesshoumoru embraced Carmen from behind. Whoa...

"Maybe I should leave..." Shippo said. All of a sudden Shippo saw Inuyasha's nose twitch and sensed trouble. He knew Sesshoumoru and Inuyasha weren't brotherly. He hid behind a tree to watch what was going to happen. When he started to walk towards the tree, he saw two figures near the river on the ground. Curiosity nagged at him and he went towards it. Up ahead he saw Sango and Miroku sleeping together. Just like Carmen and Sesshoumoru. 'Why is everyone getting mushy gushy with each other?' he mentally asked. He was 20 feet away from them and realized they were...

"OH MY GOSH!" He closed his eyes shut and ran towards camp. He REALLY didn't need to see that. He bumped into Kagome.

"Good morning Shippo," she kissed his cheek. Then she noticed he had his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"I saw something I shouldn't have seen..."

"What did you see?"

"I saw-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo instinctively ran behind a bush and Kagome walked towards all the commotion. When she got there she saw Inuyasha standing up and pointing towards Carmen and...Sesshoumoru?

"What in the world is going on?" Kagome asked. She looked at Carmen.

"Let me explain!" Carmen said.

"No! I want Sesshoumoru-"

"Sit."

THUD

"Ok, explain." Kagome said while Inuyasha kissed the ground.

"Last night, I found him hurt in the middle of the night. I just couldn't leave him and brought him back. That's nothing bad!" Carmen said in all one breath.

"Ok. I guess he can stay for now." Kagome suggested.

"NO!" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome tried to explain the situation and he calmed down a little bit.

"Fine, just because he isn't strong enough to handle himself." Inuyasha huffed.

"Come on Inuyasha, he is also after Naraku!" Carmen persuaded.

"He could be good in the battle! He could join us!" Kagome suggested.

"NO!"

"Please Inuyasha. Naraku has to pay. He has hurt all of us." Carmen said painfully. Inuyasha sighed and thought it over.

"Fine." He finally said.

"Thanks Inuyasha... this means a lot to me." Carmen smiled at him.

"Feh, whatever."

Shippo came back to them and Kagome picked him up.

"What is Sesshoumoru doing here?" He asked.

"He's here to help us fight Naraku." Kagome told him.

"Oh, I knew that!"

"Hey, you never told me what you saw."

"I saw Sango and Miroku..."

"Yeah, you saw them and what?" Kagome asked.

"IN THE NUDE!" He screamed and ran into the bushes. The guy was traumatized. Kagome was stunned at his outburst.

"Oh my god." 'No wonder they are not here,' she thought. She decided to leave them alone. They needed the time. Smiling she walked back to the others.

"Why are you all over him?" Inuyasha asked Carmen bitterly.

"Because he's hurt." Carmen responded while she gave the unconscious Sesshoumoru a hot drink.

"So, he'll recover by himself."

"You are so full of yourself. If you were hurt you wouldn't want to be alone. You would have Kagome tending you. You would be glad to have someone by your side helping you. If you were left alone to take care of yourself while you were wounded you would be helpless. Think about others as well as you. You don't have to be so bitter."

Inuyasha was astounded at what she said. She was right and he knew it. Kagome sat next to him and whispered in his ear, "cat got your tongue?"

"Feh." He said stubbornly. Kagome kissed him on the lips and sat in his lap. Inuyasha blushed. He really didn't show his affections in public. He relaxed while he had Kagome in his arms. They both watched as Carmen finished tending Sesshoumoru.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go to the river and get some cold water. He should be up soon." Carmen said and headed towards the river. Sesshoumoru instinctively woke up and tried to sit up. He missed Carmen's warmth already.

"So, you're up?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumoru. He didn't know where he was and what was going on. Seeing his little brother in the morning was disturbing.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumoru asked Inuyasha stoically.

"Well, you were the one who was brought here last night ." Kagome told him.

"Besides, you were hurt," Inuyasha said.

"Why are you being...Oh, I see your wench has you by the neck."

"Shut up! At least I don't have some girl all over me!"

"Yes you do." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was sitting on his lap and blushed. Sesshoumoru smirked.

"Sesshoumoru, we need your help." Kagome told him.

"No we don't!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stood up and sat him. Inuyasha met the ground again.

"We know that you are also after Naraku and we are, too. You see, the more of us, the better chance we have of defeating him."

"I can kill him myself."

"Oh, just like you killed who beat you? Besides, Carmen joined us and is helping us. So just for this once, drop it with Inuyasha and act like real brothers." Kagome said. That really got him. Sesshoumoru hesitated.

"Fine, but after Naraku is dead, Inuyasha and I will settle our own issues." He finished stoically.

"Fine."

"Fine." Inuyasha said also.

"Good!" Kagome said happily. Just when she was about to sit down, she felt weak again. She steadied herself down and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"I feel nauseous."

"Here, drink this." Sesshoumoru handed Kagome the drink Carmen made him. She hesitated.

"Fine then don't take it. You humans aren't smart enough."

"Fine, give it here!" Kagome snatched the drink and drank it. She suddenly felt better.

"So, how do you feel?" Inuyasha asked.

"Incredibly well!" She exclaimed.

"See I told you." Sesshoumoru said.

"Carmen got skills then?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." He said expressionless.

"Oh." That basically ended the conversation. That was private territory to him.

"YOU GUYS!" Carmen yelled as she ran with the water in her hand.

"What is it?" Sesshoumoru asked worriedly. Kagome and Inuyasha were stunned at his tone. Sesshoumoru, worried?

"I saw something I shouldn't have seen!" Carmen exclaimed. This was de ja vu for Kagome.

"What did you see?" Inuyasha asked.

"I saw-"

"Carmen can I tell you something?" Kagome asked Carmen. Hoping she got the message, which she did.

"Of course you can." Carmen said.

"But what did you see?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm...I saw a demonic bird, but I killed him." Carmen lied. Sesshoumoru saw past her lie and decided to leave it alone because he sensed Kagome's message to her.

"That's it?"Inuyasha said.

"Yeah!" He stared at her.

"Feh, women." He mumbled. Kagome grabbed Carmen by the hand and they walked away from the guys. After a good few yards they spoke.

"You saw Sango and Miroku didn't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. You really can't see them, but since I'm not human I could sense them." Carmen told her. 'No wonder Shippo knew,' Kagome thought.

"We need to wake them up!" Carmen said.

"I have an idea." Kagome said. They walked back to camp and woke up Kilala. Kagome told Kilala what to do.

"Meow." Kilala said and walked towards the couple.

Sango woke up next to Miroku. Last night was pure bliss. It was only them two. She could still remember how he kissed her and touched her. How he made her feel and how slow they took it. They made love tenderly without hesitation. Then she realized that they weren't fully clothed and blushed hard as hell.

"Miroku," she whispered. They were behind a bush and tree. They had a large cloth draped over them and they where completely covered up.

"Hmm..." He said.

"Wake up. We need to get back."

"Ok. Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Last night for me was pure bliss. Before you say anything, I just want to say that it was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. It was pure love and not crave. You made me feel...special. Sure I am a pervert most of the time, but I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I would protect you and never hurt you Sango. I love you and what just happened between us is something special."

Sango was speechless. She thought Miroku would just use her, but now she knows he loves her. He feels special and loved. She didn't know what to say.

"I love you, too Miroku. This was a wonderful moment in our lives and is something we would always cherish." They kissed again and this time it meant commitment.

"Meow!" Kilala meowed. Time to start te plan.

"MEEEEEOOOOOWWW!" She wailed. Miroku and Sango ended the kiss eruptively.

"That was Kilala! Maybe she's hurt!" Sango said worriedly. They quickly changed and came out their little tent.

"Kilala, where are you?" Sango shouted. She and Miroku walked around until they saw her, lying on her stomach yawning.

"Is she hurt?" Miroku asked.

"No. She was playing around!" Sango said furiously. She picked up Kilala and stomped towards the others. She reached Carmen and Kagome first.

"Are you two done?" Carmen blurted.

"What! Sango asked astonished.

"What she meant was...umm..." Kagome stuttered.

"Crap, ok we will be truthful. Are you and Miroku done?" Carmen asked. She was waiting for Sango to kill them now.

"Yes and it was wonderful." Sango said in awe and blushed.

"Really?" They both asked her.

"It was love and pure bliss."

"Wow." Carmen said in awe.

"That is so romantic." Kagome said.

"Yeah." They all walked towards the guys. Miroku was talking to Sesshoumoru...

"Sesshoumoru?" Sango asked. She looked at Carmen.

"He's...going to help us." Carmen blushed.

"Oh, I see. So he just magically appeared and said he was going to help us?" Sango asked.

"No, I found him hurt and brought him back...we fell asleep..." Carmen blushed.

"You bad girl!" Kagome squealed.

"I knew it! I wasn't the only one!" Sango pointed at her.

"Ok, I admit it. We did and it was awesome. It was love. Even though, it was a quickie..." (a/n: sesshy..mating..think about it cuzI am...)Carmen said in awe. Then they both looked at Kagome.

"What?" She asked.

"You know." Sango said.

"What...Oh no! NO! We didn't do anything." She said. She felt left out and if Inuyasha didn't act fast she was going to die...Kagome's face fell.

"Oh, don't worry Kags. He'll come around soon before you..." Sango trailed off.

"Before what?" Carmen asked.

"Before she dies." Sango told her.

"Die? I don't understand."

"Kagome was put in a curse by Inuyasha's...ummm...ex. Kagome killed her but was put into this curse. You see, Kagome would die in about a month . The stripes on her face would clear off every five days and when she's totally deaf, blind, and pale, she would die." Sango explained painfully.

"Unless Inuyasha does something, correct?" Carmen asked. They both sadly nodded. They all walked towards the guys and looked at each other. They all knew what happened last night and blushed. Even Sesshoumoru blushed.

"Hey, you guys!" Shippo said out of nowhere. He stared at everyone and scratched his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Then he saw Sango and Miroku and went pale.

"Y-you guys! You guys were...NAKED!" Shippo yelled and pointed towards Miroku and Sango. Everyone was silent at the child's outburst.

"Um, Shippo, go play." Kagome suggested.

"But I-"

"Go, NOW!" She demanded. He scurried away.

"Ok, who wants breakfast?" Kagome asked as if everything was normal.

A few days past by and they all were awkward with one another. The journey was always silent. Not even Shippo spoke. They would all walk in silence.

One of the stripes on Kagome's face came off and she was shocked, worried, sad, and mad. She has been moody all the time and only Inuyasha comforted her.

One night everyone was sleeping and Shippo wondered off. He sensed something and decided to go after it.

"SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME! KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled. Everyone woke up and got ready to fight what was ever out there.

"We need to find him!" Everyone nodded and ran towards where Shippo suppose ably was. Inuyasha carried Kagome and Carmen and Sesshoumoru caught up to him with their demonic speed. Carmen was a little faster than Inuyasha and Sesshoumoru was stronger in a little period of time. This made Inuyasha wonder about the girl...

"Look!" Sango pointed at a figure up ahead. When they were close enough they saw a demonic aura and Shippo unconscious and wounded at its feet. Carmen stopped eruptively and went pale.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked.

"I am Tekko, and I serve Naraku. I have been watching you for days now. Good work...Carmen." Tekko said smirking.

"Carmen?" Kagome said. She stared at her.

"I knew we couldn't trust her." Inuyasha spat.

"No, that's not true!" Carmen cried.

"No? You know the bargain. You bring me Inuyasha and I give you this." Tekko pulled out two jewel shards from his pocket. Everyone gasped.

"Traitor!" Sango yelled at her.

"NO! Let me explain!" Carmen started to cry.

"Why, so you can lie to us?" Sesshoumoru said. Even he didn't know about this.

"Sesshoumoru, please...hear me out!" Now tears streamed down Carmen's face.

"Let her explain." Kagome shouted. Everyone became quiet, even Tekko.

"Look, I'll be honest. I did work for Naraku, but then I found out what he did to my parents and left without saying a word. Then I met Tekko a few years ago. He told me about jewel shards, too and told me that if I find Inuyasha and bring him back, he would give me two jewel shards. I've been meeting with him ever since. Until four days ago when I asked him why he wanted Inuyasha. He told me he served Naraku and I told him forget it. He became furious and disappeared."Carmen explained slowly.

"So you worked for Naraku all along?" Sango asked.

"Well, sort of. I didn't care what happened to Inuyasha, I just wanted the jewel shards. I knew he was Sesshoumoru's brother and never told him. Now that I got to actually know you guys I... just can't bear losing you guys. You guys have been good to me and now I betrayed all of you. I would understand if you guys never spoke to me ever again and hated me, but I regret everything. I'm very sorry. " Carmen said in a low voice.

"How touching." Tekko yawned. Now that you have completed your part of the deal, I guess I should complete mine."

"The deal is off!" Carmen yelled and advanced towards Tekko. Since Tekko never expected it he was shocked. Carmen scratched him and beat him. Everyone watched as she beat the crap out of Tekko. When it was all over Tekko was a bloody mess. Naraku's minions, out of nowhere, took him and left. There was a note for Carmen on the tree. She went up to it and read it out loud.

"Carmen, you betrayed me. Don't think I don't know where you are because I'm closer than you think. Once we are face to face, you will pay."Carmen gulped.

"Is it true, or is it another lie?" Sesshoumoru asked her. He was furious that she didn't tell him anything.

"I'm telling the truth. I'm being honest. Don't you trust me?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know if I should." He said coldly and walked away. Carmen fell to her knees and looked at the rest of the group. Inuyasha walked away. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Kilala went up to Carmen.

"We forgive you." Kagome told her. Everyone nodded.

"We forgive you because your intentions changed for the best." Miroku said.

"Yeah." Sango said. Carmen nodded and started crying.

"You guys are the best! Eventhough I betrayed you guys, you all stayed with me. Thank you and for now on I will be more truthful." Carmen cried. "I must be lucky to have you guys." She said. Kagome smiled at her.

"But Sesshoumoru is still mad at me. He might not want to be with me no more. I lied to him for years." She sulked.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Shippo said. He might be small but he understands. He stood up and weakly took her hand. He forgave her and she carried him back. When they got there Seshoumoru and Inuyasha were both staring hard at the fire in front of them. Kagome nudged Carmen. She gulped.

"Sesshoumoru?" She said.

"What do you want?" He asked stoically.

"Let's talk...please."

"You're pathetic. You and betrayed me. Don't bore me with all your lies." He said hotly. Carmen's vision was blinded by tears.

"Just, talk to her." Kagome suggested. He stared at her.

"She really wants to explain." Sango helped out.

"Please?" Carmen tried one last time. Sesshoumoru thought about it and after a good minute he spoke.

"Fine." He stood up. Carmen grabbed his hand and they walked towards the woods. Once they were gone, Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"What? Are you trying to make me forget she ever betrayed me?" He said.

"Well, you can give her another chance. Inuyasha, she regrets everything. She cared about us and didn't give you up to Naraku. I can't bear to have Naraku have you. She said she was sorry. Besides, imagine how Sesshoumoru feels. Inuyasha, you should know about lies and regrets." That really hit him. He thought about it and his face softened.

"You're right. Tell her I forgive her." He stood up and walked towards a tree and leaped in it. Kagome smiled.

"You think he is going to be ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Miroku told her. After a while they all went to sleep. Carmen and Sesshoumoru came back. They solved their conflict. He forgave her and she promised to be more true to him. Shippo was healing, thanks to Carmen's expertise.

That night they slept soundlessly for the morning that awaited them the next day...

A/N: Nice chapter huh? Well, there was a bit more of "nudity" in this chapter. There was a lot of explanations in this chapter. Really! Well, the title of this chapter is explanations. LOL! This chapter is 8-9 pages long!

Poor Shippo, so young and he knows a lot! (if you know what I mean!). I didn't mean to put Shippo into all of the adult stuff, but hey, it just fit in well! Now you guys know who was the mysterious person. I didn't mean to cut him short, but it just had to be done! You all got to find out some new things about Carmen. I don't write this stuff up before I type. To tell y'all the truth, I just type it from the top of my head then fix anything that has to be fixed! Yes, I'm lazy. But hey, I think it comes out pretty good! And Sesshoumoru is going to act nice...even if it kills him! He's under my control! (evil laugh)...Sorry, I lost it! I have the power!Lolz! (lost it again!)

Anyways, it's late and I have to go to sleep! I wrote this loooooooooong chapter just for you guys! Just because I love all of you. I also want to thank all the ppl who reviewed and left me comments! THANK YOU! I appreciate it a lot! That's what motivated me to write (type) this for y'all! Next chapter coming out soon! Chapter 10!

Brandy: EMOTIONAL!

IRG: What do u know? You don't have fans!

Brandy: You would be surprised how many ppl find me cute!

IRG: Sure...

Brandy: Anyone who finds me cute, leave me a review saying I am!

IRG: Hey! Those reviews are for me!

Brandy: We'll just see who's the best.

IRG: Fine!

Please leave your vote. Brandy or Inuyasha's real girl! Please vote and the results would be posted!THANK U!

Inuyasha's real girl


End file.
